More Than a Fantasy
by I.wuz.here
Summary: "I don't want to die." It was funny how he never believed in angels before... but as he opened his eyes, he swore he was staring at one. Maybe, this really is a dream. Kaito/SeeU.
1. Prologue: A Dream

**A/N: **First time writing a Vocaloid fic. Hehe.

Sorry, if it's too short for your tastes but I'm starting this off with a Prologue! (and a semi-long note at the end.) Hopefully, the chapters will be longer.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this fic... :( I'm just a fan who is forced to write about one of her favorite Vocaloid pairing. Huhu.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>He laid down on the ground, body collapsing from exhaustion and from the countless injuries he had endured until now. His body was battered, unable to move a muscle. His soul, left to fade as it counts its remaining time. His blue hair, his blue and white armor, a complete contrast to the red blood that covered and surrounded him.<p>

Blood everywhere… Was it his own?

His eyes scanned the setting that surrounded him. Soldiers, both clad in blue and red, lying in bloody heaps. Flags bearing the emblem of his nation were left tattered and tainted in red.

Red… that woman. The limited amount of blood left in his system boiled at the mere thought of that wretched woman. How dare she break the peace treaty between the kingdoms? It wouldn't matter now though. Not when everything's too late.

He waited, waited for peaceful yet bitter death to take him away as it did his comrades'. He waited for the reaping of his battered and unready soul. Question that will most likely be left unanswered flooded his tired mind. What will be left of his kingdom? Of his people? Will it fall to the hands of the Red Queen? No, he wouldn't let that happen… but then again, it already has. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Never in his life has he ever cried, never. He prided himself to be courageous and wise, ready for anything. But the thought of him dying, and his kingdom along with it, was too much to bear… even for the Blue Prince. He was a coward, a weak coward after all. Yet there was nothing left he could do. It was over.

What would the world look like tainted in red?

The world around him blurred as his eyelids began to drop, covering his vision. This was it, his final moments lying down alongside his fallen soldiers.

"I don't want to die." It was selfish, he knew that. But it was the truth. He wanted to avenge his people. He wanted to stop the Red Queen. He didn't want the world to be tainted in red, where the world itself will turn into a battlefield, the Red Queen's playground.

"Please, I don't want to die."

He forced his eyes to open, hearing a voice breaking through the silence. Where could it come from? Wasn't he in the middle of a battlefield?

"_I am a dream."_

It was angelic and out of place in the middle of this hellish place. Yet it seemed so appropriate with his current condition. He closed his eyes once again, savoring the soothing sound. Maybe, this really was a dream.

"_You're a dream."_

It was a lullaby, he concluded. A song to comfort him before his impending death.

"_Let me take care of you."_

The voice was louder, clearer_, closer._ As if it was right in front of him. It barely surprised him when warm fingers trailed across his ice cold face, wiping away his unshed tears. In fact, he fully welcomed this soothing gesture that made him forget all the pain he was feeling just moments ago. Those fingers felt so alive in contrast to the dead-like coldness of his skin.

"_Your fantasy that's almost bursting open." _

He tried opening his eyes, wanting to see the angel who owns this comforting voice and this soothing touch. It was funny how he never believed in angels before but as he opened his eyes, he swore he was staring at one. His heart raced despite the blood loss and fatigue.

She was beautiful. The angel had golden blonde waves that framed her rosy face and wonderful sapphire eyes, very much like his own, except hers seemed to twinkle like stars that light up the night. He studied her face, noticing every single detail even with his blurring eyesight. His eyes, lingering on her plump rosy lips that moved with every word she sang. It was only then when he realized how close they truly were. Their lips merely inches apart.

"_Leave it to me so it can come true."_

His eyes finally couldn't take it anymore as he drifted to what he assumed to be eternal sleep, still hoping that all this was just a dream.

"_I am just a dream."_

But not before feeling soft lips against his own in a sweet and heartfelt kiss.

"_I=fantasy."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Wow. I got this idea loooong ago when I saw a picture of Kaito and SeeU in pixiv. Instant fave. I was thinking of making this a one-shot but I decided against it. So yeah. I was just wondering if anyone would like to co-write this with me or at least give me any ideas on how to continue this? I have a few ideas I'm still deciding on and... I'm a bit stuck. :)) Hopefully someone will. :( Leave a review or a PM if you're interested. Thanks. ^_^

Thanks to the people who read it up until this part. You guys are awesome!

Please leave a review~


	2. Prologue II: A Bittersweet Reality

**A/N: **Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I updated (got a bit sidetracked) but I'm back! This was suppose to be chapter one but I thought it felt more like a prologue so... ta-dah! Prologue Part 2! I actually liked this, despite its shortness, so I hope you'll like it too. :)**  
><strong>

A big thank you to everyone who left a review: **Ro, GReeN, alexis24842, yiseunggi, Rin1019, and random person**. And to **alexis24842 **for giving suggestions. Haha. I might know what I'll do for the future chapters. If it weren't for your encouraging reviews, I might totally forget about this fic. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vocaloids, I just wanted to spread the KaitoxSeeU love~

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part 2: A Bittersweet Reality<strong>

* * *

><p>The angel of death, some would call her, for she roamed the battlefield to guide the dead to the afterlife. Others would protest, saying she was a Valkyrie, destined to collect the souls of fallen warriors to fight at the world's end. But she was neither; just a mere oracle of the Mage City of Amethyst. The Mage Queen had sent her to aid the Blue Kingdom from the Red Queen's forces. The warning of the said attack was brought to them through a vision that the golden-haired oracle had just the day before. But looking at the scene before her –a battlefield filled with the soulless– she knew she was too late.<p>

Plagued by guilt, she did the only thing she could do for them: she sang for the dead, to appease their souls.

And so she roamed the battlefield with practiced grace, looking for any survivors she may be able to help –to save. Red. It was all she could see. Hints of blue peeked through the red that veiled them.

She was too late, she sobbed. If only her visions would come to her sooner, especially one as crucial as this.

"_I am just a dream..."_ She sang to the restless souls around her, hoping they'll find peace through her song.

A movement at the corner of her eyes made her turn her whole body to that direction. Hope filled her and her movements became more rushed. Blue –a very vibrant shade of blue– white, and gold. For some strange reason, she knew that it was the prince. Is it possible that he was still alive? She prayed to the heavens that he was, for at least there was someone she could still save.

"_You're a dream."_

She held his body close to hers, wanting to share her life with his. He was cold, so icy cold, but she still felt the tiny warmth of life in him. Crystal-like drops fell from her sky-blue eyes as relief filled her senses. He was alive; near death, yes, but she would do anything to save him; to atone for all the lives lost in this battle –_when she could have saved them from this horrible fate._

"_Let me take care of you."_

"I… I don't want to die." He mumbled, more to himself than to her, but she heard him nonetheless. No, of course not, nobody would ever want to give up the life they've lived, especially one who has so much in store for him. No, he cannot die, not when he has a kingdom to rule and people to lead and to protect. '_I won't let you die, my prince.'_

"_Your fantasy that's almost bursting open."_

Tired and unfocused cerulean eyes were staring at her, yet she could feel them pierce her very soul. His eyes were vibrant and she couldn't help but be mesmerized. She pushed back the blue strands that were partly covering his porcelain-like face, and wiped the blood that tainted it.

"_Leave it to me so it can come true."_

She leaned in, bringing her face closer to his. With him so close to his death, there was only one way she could save him.

"_I am just a dream"_

Whispering the proper incantations, she would sacrifice part of her life and give him the chance to live again, to be the king he rightfully is, and sealed the spell with a kiss.

"_I=fantasy"_

* * *

><p>It was strange.<p>

Just moments ago, he could have sworn he was on the verge of death –his body bloody, battered and almost soulless. He should be lying dead in a middle of a battlefield among the bloody corpses of his men, his comrades and enemies alike. The battle (he did not know how long ago it could have been) still vividly scarred his mind. Yet, the fear of dying was creeping up inside his system; after all, a near-death experience was not something you could easily forget. Instead, what greeted him as he opened his eyes was the blinding light coming from the tall, glass windows. These bright slivers of light illuminated the once dark room, showing off grand furniture mostly covered in royal blue if not grand gold.

Was he back home? The same home he vowed to protect and to lead, but failed to do so? No, he shouldn't be… at least, he didn't deserve the privilege.

Everything was blurry and unfocused through his eyes and not even waiting can fix it for now. Blue strands that were covering his sight only made it worse. He tried moving –sitting up, to be exact– but stopped when he felt a sharp pain jolt up his spine. It was nothing completely unbearable, compared to what he recently went through, but it was still enough to paralyze him for the meantime. Shutting his unfocused and tired blue eyes, he drifted asleep as the pain slowly subsided. But once the pain left, he felt numb and lifeless. In the past, he was told that pain was a sign that you're still alive.

Maybe the next time he'd wake up, he'd be in the afterlife... it's where he should be, anyway.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose up in the sky, unveiling its golden rays that were once hidden behind thick clouds. The Cerulean City, capital of the Great Kingdom of Sapphire, was waking up from its slumber; its inhabitants repeating their daily cycle. This time though, something different is amidst. Thoughts of tragedy swirled upon the minds of the people, remembering and mourning for past events –a battle lost at the hands of the Red Queen and the almost death of their own king. <em>If it weren't for the aid of the Mage City.<em>

Fear and anxiety. These were dominating the people's hearts. And although the kingdom continued on with their tasks, there was a certain solemnity in their actions.

Stores and stalls opened, and people started leaving their houses. Children were headed to school. The adults were on their way to work. Some housewives were gossiping, if not doing chores, so early in the morning. Even a few drunk men can be found passed out on the streets. The soldiers and guards doubled their security and were on constant alert.

_'Don't lose hope.'_ They all thought, something to soothe their uneasy hearts. But the odds were against them, they knew. And something as abstract as hope won't be able to drive away the Red Queen's forces nor would it stop the impending war.

Maybe, defeat truly was inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I swear the next one will be Chapter One already.. no more prologues. :))

I'm still open to suggestions if you have any, please don't be shy, I actually really need them to be able to move on with the plot. Hehe. Especially for the names of the kingdoms, cities, and royal titles, plus the characters (if you wanna include anyone)

Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
